Enrico Maxwell (Team Four Star)
Enrico Maxwell is a major antagonist in Team Four Star's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. He is the head of the Iscariot Organization and superior of Alexander Anderson. However, after Pope Francis became head of the Catholic Church and began reforming it, Maxwell goes rogue, gathering a collection of forces from across the world to begin a Ninth Crusade to purge England of Protestants and declaring himself the Pope of a new Papist Succession. He is voiced by Christopher Guerrero. History Episode 3 Maxwell first shows up to offer Integra information on Millennium, the organization that attacked the Hellsing headquarters, and the whereabouts of the organization, in exchange for an apology from her and Alucard, latter having sent death threats to the Pope. After Integra begrudgingly apologizes, and Maxwell accepts that she won't be able to coerce Alucard into doing so, Maxwell informs her that Millennium is based somewhere in Brazil; this prompts Integra to send Alucard to investigate under the guise of it being a vacation. Episode 4 Maxwell later shows up to attend a meeting with the Hellsing Organization and the heads of the British government concerning the threat of the Millennium Organization. During the meeting, Schrodinger appears and sets up a computer to allow them to speak to the Major, who reveals about the Catholic Church's former ties to the Nazis, much to Maxwell's embarrassment. Episode 6 Maxwell is seen watching England burn from afar, when his followers show up to inform him that "America is imploding". Maxwell assumes that Millennium must have infiltrated them too, but his subordinate states that they have not. Maxwell then asks if the Papal Knights have arrived yet, but his priest states that they were unable to recruit them to their cause. However, he then goes on to state that they were able to conscript some "eager volunteers". Maxwell is then introduced to the Catholic Orders they were able to recruit: *510 Paladins from the "Pure Noble Ordine della Rossa del Corna di Resa San Bartironmeto, alla Serieta del Segni Torre Desire el Sierte Divisione Ricettazione", led by Brother Andrea Marco Francesco Luco Mateo Alejandro Lozendro Fedrico *888 Conquistador Inquisitors from the Mexican Inquisition, led by Don Diego de la Vega *447 menschen from the Sacred Order of the Temple Beth Zion, led by Bartłomiej Jeleniak (in actuality, they were Jewish, not Catholic, and only joined so they could betray them later as revenge for the Rhineland massacure *509 "Holy Hosers" from the Salvation Army, led by Abbot Puiser *Around 300 KKK members from the Southern Baptist Confederate Congregation (much to Maxwell's chagrin) led by Jed Forrest. Maxwell then gives a speech denouncing Pope Francis for the reforms he brought to the Catholic Church, as well as for helping poor people and being accepting of homosexuality. With the Crusaders rallied under him, Maxwell declares himself the new Pope and announces that they will purge England of its "demons and heathens". Before he can finish his speech, Jed interrupts to suggest they should "round up all those dirty ni-", prompting Maxwell to tell him to chill. Episode 8 Maxwell's forces soon arrive in England and begin massacring people indiscriminately, much to the shock of the members of Iscariot. Maxwell orders through his microphones to his followers to kill everyone there and "let God sort it out", before declaring himself the "New God of this world". However, Alucard suddenly shows up and jumps in between the forces of Millennium and the Ninth Crusade. Integra then orders Alucard to "go for a walk", prompting him to release his Restraint Level 0 and unleash an army of the souls he's gathered throughout the years to attack the Nazi Last Battalion and Ninth Crusaders. After Federico's forces are destroyed by the horde of undead souls, Maxwell sends in the Mexican Inquisition, only for them to be overwhelmed as well. Maxwell then sends in the Salvation Army, but they are defeated as well and have little affect in holding the horde back. Maxwell then orders the Sacred Order of the Temple Beth Zion to attack, only to discover that they fled with the Ninth Crusade's helicopters, causing Maxwell to angrily shout "JEWWWWWWWS!" Alucard's undead army soon reaches Maxwell's crashed helicopter, but they are unable to get to him due to the glass box surrounding him. However, Anderson throws one of his bayonets at the glass, causing it to shatter and allowing the undead souls to impale him with spikes, putting an end to Maxwell's reign of terror. After his death, Anderson remarked on how Maxwell used to be a good boy, and stated it was a shame he was a "shit man". Quotes Category:Dark Priests Category:Genocidal Category:Fanatics Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Heretics Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Xenophobes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Hegemony Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Parody/Homage Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Fictionalized Category:Comedy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Elitist Category:Defilers Category:Jingoists Category:Barbarian Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid